ever_after_highfandomcom-20200223-history
Darling Charming/books
Darling Charming debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) Darling Charming attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. During the first Damsel-in-Distressing class, Darling completes the assignment of escaping with the help of her tower-mate Ashlynn Ella. When Raven Queen rips her own page out of the Storybook of Legends, Darling faints. Darling attends the Charming Family Ball the day before school, but is not entertained. Dexter signals Darling to the cellar and find Charity and set her free. Darling is horded by several dragons and villagers just by standing out the open. Darling and Dexter prepare for the Charming Family Ball, where she is needed to be separated with Dexter along the way to Darling's dismay. Darling joins the girls at the Family Ball and is extremely uninterested at the typical games they play. As she plays damsel-in-distress with the other Charmings, she locks herself in a metal box on the roof, which its latch somehow swings open afterwards. Darling swears that she saw a cat-like figure. She sees the Charmings play a game of finding a sword at the bottom of the pool underneath the roof, which she makes her way down from. Darling takes a dive into the pool and evades from any sightings from the Charmings. As she reaches the bottom, she finds the sword and pulls it up to the surface and takes off. Later, she moves the recognition of the Hook of Aunt Arachne over to her brother Dexter, which he signals Darling to head down to free Charity from her cell. Darling breaks the lock and she and Charity keep what Darling did that night a secret for the sake of destiny. Ever After High (II) Darling attends Princess-ology class. Sick of her Damsel-In-Distressing homework assignment, which is waiting for a whole hour, Darling has a calm chat with her roommate Rosabella. As soon as Rosabella leaves the dorm and since only 15 minutes have gone by, Darling gives up on her assignment and starts exercising in the dorm, putting on her workout clothes. She soon finds flowers thrown in the dorm, by a boy student who confesses his love for Darling. Though she knows all too well that his feelings aren't genuine as she politely turns him down. A while later Darling hears a loud noise coming from below. She changes back into her usual attire and heads down, finding her brother Dexter having trouble on his horse in Hero Training as he is learning how to joust. There Darling meets Apple, who gives her love letters accidentally mailed to her dorm. Apple expresses her enjoyment of answering the love letters, but Darling halfheartedly says otherwise, to Apple's dismay. As soon as Darling helps Dexter back upright, he is rather dispirited after his accident. Seeing as it can't be helped, Darling heads to the school garden using a thick vine, swinging down. There she finds the students setting up for Parents Weekend and is well aware that her parents are unable to attend, telling the headmaster as much. Later on she heads to the fields and finds Dexter upset and comes by his side, giving him words of guarantee that it's only the first day and that at least he does something exciting than what she's doing in Damsel-In-Distressing class. A reason why Dexter was faltering in Hero Training class was because of his helmet not being able to fit his head and is not opt for his glasses. With that, Darling proposes they make their way to Book End so he can get his helmet and dented armor modified. Darling attends Damsel-in-Distressing class and their part of the syllabus is to listen to a cassette tape. Later at night, Darling sneaks out of the school premises for a ride out with Sir Gallopad. She returns at dawn and has a late breakfast. She is called by Dexter, who tells her he isn't feeling so good. Darling has a thought that maybe it would be a good surprise to call Betty, the blacksmith of Book End, for a delivery to Dexter's room. However, there is no answer from Betty on the phone so Darling goes to check on Betty herself. Betty is absent from work today as she has to check on her father. But because she has a lot of weight to carry, she puts the suit of armor on and is mistaken for Dexter by Dexter's classmates. Darling attends Hero Training and confesses to Dexter about it, who has come down with a case of princely pox. Because Dexter is apparently upset that she stepped in, Darling decides to save Dexter's reputation by lowering expectations of his jousting skill. Darling gets too carried away in Hero Training class and forgets about her plan. Darling receives a text from Maid Marian, who tells her to meet her at the drawbridge, for a late night run. The next day, it is Parents Weekend and Darling is part of the Damsel-in-Distressing princess parade. Next is the jousting tournament between Dexter and Daring. Alarmed, Darling helps Daring win the match by slowing down time per her father's orders. The Charming family commend the three siblings and Queen Charming gives Darling a copy of Maid Marian's Secrets of Sherwood Forest, much to Darling's surprise. As she cups Darling's face in her hands, Darling feels like Queen Charming's fingers are filled with calluses, much like hers, to her suspicion. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters